Of Stars&Fire
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Rowan Black was the daughter of Smaug and Lenora Black. Whilst tending a celebration she meets Legolas Greenleaf, an attraction ignites between the two. However Rowan declines to give her heart to one that isn't her true mate, while Legolas deals with the pain of possibly not having hers.


**Hello my fellow readers!  
So I decided to do a Legoloas/OC One shot.  
** **I do not own the characters of The Hobbit &Lord of the Rings they belong to J.R.R. Tolkein. Some of the dragon names in this story come from Eragon and the original dragons who wield those names belong to Christpher Paolini. I only own my OC's. In this one shot we learn about Rowan's parents and they will featured in "Of Earth and Sky". I hope you guys enjoy and go Legolas!  
Theme song for this pairing is "Break This Crown"  
The original name Viserion belongs to the creator of Game of Thrones.  
Rowan would be portrayed by Kate Winslet.  
Again I own nothing but my characters!  
**

"So I take it the preparations for tonight's events are in order?" a young dark red haired woman with golden streaks asked to Lord Elrond.

"Indeed it is" Elrond answered his guest. "However I sense your are dreading tonight's festivities Rowan"

"I am in a way you know that every year when you celebrate this night of the first full moon in the warm season I do in fact dread it"

Rowan Black never liked this events. She wasn't even an elf for the name of Valar!

Rowan Black or also known as Rowan the Crimson was well known throughout Middle Earth. For she was the daughter of Smaug the Magnificent and Lenora the Black. Many years before the dwarves reclaimed the Lonely Mountain, Lenora Black had gone on a journey that wouldn't only change her life but also her fate. Much wasn't known about Katla, Rowan's grandmother until it was revealed that she was in fact a fire drake from the south. While the fire drakes in the north had only four limbs, the dragons of the south had six. Four legs and along with their powerful wings, due to the dwindling numbers of her kind Katla had flown to another land now known as Middle Earth. One night when she was taking a rest on her journey a pack of Orcs had ambushed her.

The she-dragon had put up a fierce fight and managed to slay all of the Orcs, but not without consequences. The dragoness had serious wounds that if not treated could lead to infection. On a hunt by himself a mature silver wolf had found Katla naked and curled in a fetal position trying to keep warm. When the skin changer revealed himself to the dragoness, the hot headed dragon female wasn't keen on becoming another target for slaughter. Both dragon and wolf stood their ground both unsure of the other. After realizing he wasn't a threat, Katla accepted Tobias's offer to tend to her wounds and he took her back to his pack. There his pack not only cleaned her wounds, but also fed, and clothed her. Tobias was the son of the alpha pair and was next in line to take role of leader.

Throughout that winter the two shape shifters enjoyed another's company and soon their friendship became more than that. Like with elves, both wolf and dragon skin changers had a single true mate throughout their lifetime. When the mating bond between Tobias and Katla opened both the dragoness and the wolf were surprised. But nonetheless one's mating bond was f powerful and it could not be broken. At this news some of the wolves were disgusted that a dragon should be paired with a wolf. Furious Tobias challenged whoever thought his mate was unworthy, and as expected the challenging wolves had no choice to be submissive.

When offered his mating claim Katla accepted it and the two wedded in the warm season. Eventually Tobias's parents stepped down and Katla and her mate took over the role of alphas. However fate wouldn't be so kind to the pair, a couple years into their marriage Katla became pregnant. Chances of the dragoness surviving the birth were slim because the child within her womb was also half wolf. Not wanting to worry his mate Tobias stood by his beloved's side throughout her pregnancy. Eleven months later Katla died in childbirth to give life to Lenora. In her dying moments Katla used the last of her dragon magic to seal away her child's dragon half.

The dragoness was burned but a single fang had been removed from her mouth. That fang was forged into a mighty long sword named Jura and it would be passed down to Lenora when she reached maturity. Lenora had a happy childhood and it continued into young adulthood when tragedy would strike again. A pack of Orcs had attacked Tobias's pack, killing all of the wolves in the slaughter. The hunt was led by Azog the Defiler; he was tired of sharing his territory with the wolves. At her father's dying breath, Lenora fury surged through her blood like a fire unable to be contained and she changed into her black wolf form. The she-wolf had launched herself onto Azog's face and tore it up thus creating the scars. Both Orc and skin changer fought until neither could do so any longer.

Whilst Azog was unconscious, Lenora hurried to gather all she could before fleeing. However her beloved sword Jura was missing. The she-wolf then left her homeland behind to begin her journey to find Jura, whilst in a town called Bree. The skin changer came across the wizard Gandalf the Grey, Lenora was cautious about the grey haired stranger when she first with him, however his kind demeanor won her over. At the mention her name and who her father was, Gandalf explained that her sword Jura found its way somehow into the Lonely Mountain. Lenora had known about the tales of the beast that lay within and chose to risk it. The sword was all she had left of her mother and now her deceased father.

After departing from Bree, Lenora managed to find her way across Middle Earth, past the forest where the Mirkwood elves resided and the huge spiders. Once reaching Laketown she bought a horse with the gold she earned for killing creatures of nuisance for people. With the horse in tow, Lenora continued her journey until she reached the depths of the Lonely Mountain. From there she urged the horse on despite it many neighs of fright most likely sensing the dragon within it. After a week of climbing Lenora found an entrance and once she found it did she release the horse so it wouldn't become a meal. When the she-wolf came upon the treasure hoard she was left breathless. Never in her life had she seen so much gold, silver, many gemstones, and what else not. For some unknown reason she wanted to admire the treasure but reality made her not to. She then spotted Jura lying in its red and golden ringed scabbard.

The sword was hanging on a wall a few feet from her. Careful to not make much noise the she-wolf made her way towards her beloved blade. She quietly removed the sword from its post and placed the strap onto her back before things turn serious. Something large was coming out of the gold coins and the she-wolf had to hurry to hide. Smaug the last fire drake of the North knew he had an intruder in his lair. The male dragon was intelligent and when he would find whoever trespassed into his home, would meet certain death. The dragon at first was confused because the scent that filled his nose was unknown to him. Lenora had chosen a place to hide behind a pillar and hoped she would not be found. She was proven wrong when the huge head of Smaug turned a corner and Lenora looked back into his golden eyes. Smaug of course accused Lenora a thief and what she did next surprised both dragon and she-wolf.

Drawing out Jura she placed the diamond white blade before her onto the ground before she placed her hands on the hilt and she bowed down before Smaug. At the moment Jura was drawn Smaug knew it was a dragon fang and he knew exactly who it belonged to. Both dragon and she-wolf were quiet before Smaug was the first to speak. He acknowledged that the sword was in fact hers and she was not a thief there to steal his treasure. However the dragon decided to keep the she-wolf, which greatly angered Lenora. However deciding to not risk his wrath, Lenora reluctantly accepted she was his prisoner. For the first few weeks Smaug and Lenora would bicker, both never backing down from a spat.

The spats actually amused Smaug because he admired the fire that lay within his guest. Eventually Smaug had said he knew of Lenora's mother and that caught her interest. Telling her to cut her palm with Jura, he would tell her more about Katla. Lenora eager to learn more about her mother did as the dragon asked. But once the blade cut into her flesh and her blood spilled, did the she-wolf began to scream in agony as her body surged with pain. Dropping her sword, Lenora had fallen to the floor coiling into a ball screaming and begging for the pain to go away. Then she felt something she never felt before, she felt her limbs stretching and growing. After a few minutes of horrible pain a huge black dragon took Lenora's place. The dragon was in fact Lenora herself, she had two fins on the sides of her face and had four legs and two wings, her scales lining from her throat to her tail were silver, Smaug explained to her that Katla sealed away her dragon side.

He then went on to tell that Lenora, her mother had once been his mentor in his youth, Smaug of course was not that bright as a young dragon and Katla set him in line in how to properly court a female, amongst other things. With this new knowledge Smaug offered to teach Lenora the ways of a dragon and she accepted. The next morning Smaug took Lenora out to fly for the first time, he explained how she should allow the wind to flow beneath her wings and to flap them when the time was right. The first few flights weren't easy; however she eventually got the hang of it. Smaug also taught her how to hunt, groom her scales, and many other things of dragons.

After five months of residing with Smaug did the two become attracted to one another. Since he was the last of his kind, Smaug began to court Lenora in the way he was taught. Bringing her food, nuzzling his body against her when she was in her dragon form, along with cleaning her scales. Female dragons could be aggressive during courting and Lenora was no exception. Several times when Smaug would try to mate with her in her dragon form, the dragoness would snarl dangerously back at the fire drake from the north. Not wanting to risk her anger, Smaug backed off and continued to court her until Lenora finally consented and the two of them mated.

The action hurt Lenora at first but eventually the act became pleasurable and the mixed blood shape-shifter came to desire mating with Smaug. It was when she became pregnant with her eggs when she felt the mating bond between her and Smaug open. Smaug also sensed it to and like his father before him he asked for Lenora to claim him as hers. Happy at finding her true mate at last Lenora marked Smaug that day as did he with her. Because she and Smaug mated during her dragon form, Lenora remained in her dragon state for over three months. She then gave life to four eggs, like with courting female dragons were dangerous when it came to their eggs. Lenora was also like this occasionally moody with her mate, but most of the time she allowed Smaug to care for her such as grooming her scales, hunting for her, and taking the rounds sometimes to keep the eggs warm.

After a month of incubation the eggs hatched, giving life to four new dragon skin changers. Smaug also had the ability to become a human man, at times he mated with Lenora in his human state as she did the same. The first to be born was Rowan; Rowan was the exact version of her father only she had two horns and fins on the sides of her head and she had four legs dark red scales and gold ones lining her neck and underbelly as well as her wings membranes and fins one as well. The next to follow was her brother Vanilor. Unlike his sister's features Valinor had the physique that of his father. His scales were a beautiful gold with red scales that went from his neck to his tail. Then Aithusa came next, the young dragoness's scales were the color of emeralds.

Like her brother and father she did not have six limbs. Her eyes were the same emerald color, while Rowan's were the exact version of her father's, and Vanilor's eyes were of his mother's icy blue. Then last came Viserion, the young male had six limbs like his older sister and mother. His scales were silver like the moon itself with golden scales underneath, and golden membranes in his wings and his fins. Smaug was proud and pleased to have offspring after so many years of not having any. Together both parents taught their children the ways of the dragon, flight, courting, how to get treasure much to Lenora's dismay and many other things. The four young dragons also had the ability to become human if they so wished. In their teens Lenora showed her offspring how to fight and use weapons which annoyed Smaug. Dragons according to him didn't need weapons of the elves, dwarfs, and humans when they had their fangs, tails, claws, and fire to kill.

It was only Aithusa and Viserion who grew to crave treasure and on occasion Smaug would bicker amongst his son, for the rights of it. The spats between father and son were amusing to Lenora, and Vanilor's siblings. Personality wise the four dragon skin changers had personalities that of their parents. However since their mother was half wolf when they reached maturity they transformed into wolves for the first time on the night of the full moon. Rowan's form was a dark crimson, Aithusa's was white, Vanilor's was a gold tan colored wolf, and Veserion's form was silver. All four siblings grew up to be close with one another and out of the four of them Rowan reigned supreme as alpha. Her siblings wouldn't hesitate to become submissive to her, and Smaug was proud of this.

When the young dragons reached their eighteenth year they left their nest to go out into the world of Middle Earth to fend for themselves, hoping to find a mate of their own and their own children. Aithusa went to the east, while Vanilor went to the west, and Viserion to the north. Rowan's domain would the south of Middle Earth. Every few years the siblings would visit their parents on the Lonely Mountain, both Viserion and Vanilor had found their true mates and had children of their own. Smaug boasted on how pleased he was a grandfather and he hoped his grandchildren would inherit their love for gold which only earned a rolling of eyes from his mate, Veserion, and Rowan. Rowan chose a territory near the mountains close to Mirkwood, where the elves ruled by King Thranduil resided. She found a cave her own and set up her home there, unlike her father she didn't value gold much like her two of her siblings and her father.

The cave became her home that satisfied the needs to her dragon side and wolf half. Into her thirty-fifth year news of dwarves heading to her father's domain alerted her, and she made haste to warn her parents. She didn't make it in time because by the time she arrived on the ruins of Dale, Smaug had taken flight angry that the dwarf Thorin Oakenshield came to reclaim his kingdom. In anger Smaug left the depths of his home after being harassed by the dwarves, leaving behind Lenora guarding it. He made his assault on Laketown and the great fire drake spat out his flames engulfing the town on water in fire, when Smaug landed to rest and admire his assault.

His attention was noticed by a human who dared challenge him. Smaug the Magnificent had also seen the man's son and he loved the fear the child had in his eyes. As he taunted the human male, Lenora had suddenly came in front of her beloved mate, and her hide was pierced with the black arrow the male shot meant for Smaug. The dragon male roared out in anger at the nerve of the human hurting his beloved and the roars were heard by Rowan. Taking flight in her dragon form she hurried to parent's aid. The two dragon's daughter and father managed to get Lenora out of harm's way. Luckily the arrow only pierced a little into her scales, and wasn't life threatening. Rowan remained by her father's side helping him nurse his beloved back to health.

After much needed treatment, Lenora healed and like her mate she had the same scar on her chest only it was on her right breast. However with the Lonely Mountain reclaimed Smaug was furious with leaving his treasure hoard behind. Lenora despite not having much love for gold, suggested that she and Smaug fly to another destination and start over. Not pleased with this idea Smaug relcuctantly agreed, and the two parents took off after bidding their farewells to Rowan. Throughout the next sixty years Rowan would travel the realms of Middle Earth earning gold to support herself as did she see her parents and siblings from time to time. Now she was in nineties but looked like she was in her early thirties. Dragons and wolves tend to age differently than other species.

Rowan inherited the sword Jura from her mother, and throughout the years the dragoness grew friends as well as enemies. But now these days her enemies were few, and she had more people she offered her friendship to. She was now dressed in a red top that had sleeves on the shoulders, while she wore black pants and boots. A golden sash rested around her waist, her hair was in a braid at the moment. Even after all this time Rowan did not have a mate and since she was also half wolf, Elrond had notified her that his gift of foresight would bring her other half to her tonight. It took awhile for Veserion to find his true mate and it turned out his female was half dragon, but the two loved each other, and Rowan wanted that unconditional love from a mate of her own.

"You will find your mate tonight but the mating bond between you two won't open until later" Elrond teased his dear friend. He ruffled the shape shifter's hair and this made Rowan smile. Lenora and Smaug did indeed find another home and over the years the two of them built another treasure hoard, Smaug didn't like humans still, but he grew tired of the game of cat and mouse. If he killed more humans, he would risk the chance of losing his new hoard. Rowan grew to become a fierce warrior and the way she fought was both deadly and beautiful. When angry she would become a firestorm with her blade, bow and arrows, and her lethal fire.

"Don't tease me Elrond" Rowan teased the half elf lord of Rivendell. She had just arrived at Rivendell today and she was tired. Elrond chuckled before dismissing the shape-shifter. Rowan bowed to her friend before taking her leave towards her chambers. Her lodgings were near the entrance to Rivendell, the walk back to her room offered many beautiful views of Elrond's domain. Rowan wasn't paying any attention because she accidentally collided with someone and the two beings fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" the dragoness began as she quickly removed herself from the male who groaned.

"That is alright my lady" the male replied before he stood himself back up. Rowan then realized she had knocked over an elf, and a rather handsome one she might add. He had long blonde hair flowing like waterfall; his eyes were the same color of blue like her mothers and brother. He wore a green cape with blue clothing underneath; his wore a green leaf clasp on his cape to hold it together. The elves eyes traveled taking Rowan's form and the female shape shifter felt her face turn red. She felt both her inner wolf and dragon get excited, and not trusting her inner beasts she hurried away from the handsome elf that made her heart beat like hell.

The warrior napped through most of the afternoon, before being woken up by some elf servants. Rowan ate her meal of fish and elk meat, before taking a bath. While she bathed her thoughts were flooded by the elf male.

 _What is wrong with me?!_ She growled in her mind.

From what she learned from her mother some of ancestors had elves as true mates, and if an elf was a true mate, immortality was offered. Shaking her head, Rowan got out of her bath and dried herself off. Her hair sometimes was hard to get tangles out of, tonight was no exception. Rowan's gown was a lighter shade of red, meant specifically for her kind. It had straps on the shoulders, like her shirt from earlier. She wore Jura around her back so others would know she was the daughter of Smaug and Lenora. Her hair was combed and now rested in a braid under a golden circlet.

"You look astonishing" Rowan turned to look into the blues eyes of Arwen Evenstar, Elrond's daughter.

She was dressed in a blue dress similar to hers, Arwen was a beautiful female. Her other half was none other than Aragorn. Rowan met him while she was doing a job near The Shire.

"As do you Arwen" Rowan complimented. Arwen blushed before she took her leave and headed towards the festivities. Rowan shortly followed joining the rest of the residents in Rivendell in the towns square. Already there was music and dancing going about, which made Rowan roll her eyes. The female shape shifter wasn't a good dancer by any means; she did however enjoy listening to the Elvin music being played. Small lights filled up the square and Rowan leaned against a pillar watching the other elves dance, it was now night fall.

"Would you like to dance milady?" a familiar voice broke Rowan's train of thoughts. In front of her stood the same blond elf she encountered earlier. Immediately her heart began to race and she felt her face turn red. He wore silver like outfit with a silver circlet on his head.

"I don't know how to dance quite well" the shape shifter admitted.

"Just follow my lead" the elf said and held his hand out to her. Blushing even more she took the elves hand and he led them to the dance floor. The elf wrapped one arm around her waist while his right hand took her left. Then the male elf started a simple dance and Rowan followed. The elf was very skilled in the arts of dancing and Rowan enjoyed it. By the time the song stopped she was disappointed.

"Why do you frown?" the elf asked.

"I enjoyed our dance" Rowan explained.

"Then perhaps we can take a walk" the elf suggested. He offered his arm out to her and she took it. The two walked away from the other party goers and headed to the small bridge overlooking a waterfall.

"You never did tell me your name" Rowan said as she and the elf came to a stop.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf" at that mention Rowan turned to her companion. So this was the son of Thranduil?

She had heard about Legolas from all around Middle Earth on her quests and they were all the same. The son of Thranduil was just as handsome as his father and was skilled with the bow and arrows along with the sword. Immediately Rowan was about to bow but Legolas simply told her.

"There's no need for that" Rowan blushed at his kind voice. "I know who you are Rowan Black daughter of Lenora and Smaug "

"So you have heard of me then" Rowan stated.

"Indeed I have" Legolas then removed his arm from around her and walked ahead.

"Tell me what have you heard young prince" Rowan asked with a slight teasing tone in her voice. Legolas turned to face Rowan. His blue eyes were hard to look away from.

"The tales I have heard you fight very well, that you have both of your fathers and mother's fire, only the fire within you is the desire to protect ones you care for most, and you are fast when it comes to taking down a foe"

Rowan smirked pleased to hear these words from the prince. She then took out Jura from its scabbard and held it out at Legolas.

"Show me your skill elf" she challenged him. Legolas smiled for a second before drawing out a hidden blade, he came at Rowan like lightning, but she was prepared for him. Their swords sang as the met, blade against blade. Then Rowan began a series of attacks such a spinning around striking her sword out at points to use her as advantage. Legolas easily dodged them and his sword met every strike, then without realizing it Rowan jumped into the air over his head, and pressed Jura against his back.

"You lose elf" she taunted Legolas.

"And what makes you say that?" Legolas teased back before he quickly turned around making Rowan drop Jura, and his blade was now at her throat.

"You shouldn't keep your guard down Little Garnet" the prince said with a smirk before putting his sword away.

"Little Garnet? Are you giving me a nickname elf?" Rowan demanded at Thranduil's son.

"And what if I am, if I heard correctly your scales are as red as a garnets"

"Then you heard correctly" Rowan replied.

After that evening both the shape shifter and the elf prince were always in each other's company. Elrond smirked as he spied on the elf and the shape shifter having another contest, this time archery. Throughout his stay Legolas and Rowan would constantly beat each other at simple challenges, and it was amusing.

"Is Legolas the male in your vision?" Arwen asked coming beside her father.

"Perhaps, perhaps not" the Lord of Rivendell said. When it came time for Legolas to depart Rowan was not happy. She had come to crave the elf's company, on his last night in Rivendell, both Legolas and Rowan stood on the bridge the night where they had their first duel. The elf was in his regular clothes similar to the ones he wore when they first met.

"Frowning doesn't suit you Rowan" Legolas teased the shape shifter.

"Don't tease me now elf" Rowan growled and her tone surprised him. He drew the female into his arms, and Rowan felt her face flush.

"We shall see each other again Little Garnet" Legolas then cupped her chin making her look into blue eyes. Knowing what he was about to do, Rowan closed her eyes and felt the elf's lips touch her. Rowan's skin became aflame with pleasure as Legolas kissed her. The next morning the elf prince was gone and Rowan felt as though a part of her heart was torn in two. When her visit to Rivendell came to an end she returned to her cave on the outskirts of Thranduil's forest. Rowan's relationship with Thranduil was a unique one, the elf king had been good friends with her grandfather Tobias Black, and on one occasion the daughter of Smaug saved the king's life by a pack of Orcs trying to assainate him.

Both respected the other but didn't stray into one's domain without permission. Rowan would see Legolas again a few months after their first meeting. During the full moon her dragon side was dormant so only her wolf form was available. It was late summer and Rowan was out on a hunt, she had caught the scent of nearby deer and her mouth watered at the thought of their delicious meat. It was late afternoon when she found a herd of deer and was about to ambush them, when a pack of Orcs interrupted. The she-wolf remained pinned to the ground to hide herself from the Orcs. Leading them was Azog the same Orc who killed her grandfather, his scars from her mother remained on his face.

Their mutant wolves launched themselves onto the deer herd slaughtering it. Rowan used that chance to try and sneak away but Azog's white wolf spotted her and attacked. The whines, snarls, and growls alerted the Orcs and they hurried to where the source was coming from. Azog found his beloved white wolf with serious injuries, Azog's eyes widened when he saw a female in human form with serious wounds of her own next to his wolf. The female had a tan sleeveless dress on with tan straps on the shoulders. Her golden eyes and dark red hair with the golden streaks alerted Azog that this was the daughter of Smaug.

 _Kill her!_ the Orc commanded his fellow companions in his language.

 _It will be my pleasure_ Azog's son Bolg replied.

Don't come near me scum! Rowan hissed in dragon, which Orcs knew along with elf. Bolg simply slapped his prey and she hissed in pain. Blood began to flow out of her wounds staining the grass. Bolg drew out a knife when suddenly something with blonde hair came out of nowhere.

 _It's the brat of Thranduil_! Azog snapped pissed his hunt was interrupted. Many of his companions decided to run for it, while some chose to fight Legolas. One by one Legolas slaughtered Orcs from right to left, he then came upon Bolg. His threw a dagger hitting the foul creature in the side. Azog hurried to his son and pulled him away from the elf brat. The white wolf weakly got to its feet and followed after his master and his son. Once out of sight Legolas put his weapons away before coming to Rowan.

"Hold onto me" the elf said simply. He then scooped the she-wolf into his arms bridal style and hurried her to his homeland. Legolas refused to let any other elves tend to Rowan's wounds, he cleaned them up himself. Thanks to the prince Rowan recovered quickly, Thranduil had even come to visit the shape shifter himself. The reunion between the king and shape shifter was short but pleasant before he left to allow Rowan to rest. Finally Rowan was cleared by the healers she was well enough to travel, however Thranduil suggested she stay in Mirkwood one more night. The she-wolf was about to sleep when Legolas came to visit her.

"I missed being in your presence Little Garnet" the elf said pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"And I you" Rowan replied. "It looks like once more we must depart from one another again your father would not exactly be thrilled to have his son and heir courting a daughter to Smaug the Magnficient"

"I don't care what my father says if my heart belongs to you it shall if you will have it" at that confession Rowan said.

"I can only give my heart to my true mate Legolas" that news crushed Legolas; he left Rowan with another kiss. The next day she departed bidding Thranduil farewell and without saying goodbye to Legolas her heart hurt. The next few months passed into the cold season and this time Rowan was making her annual trip to visit Aithusa and her family. Earlier she had flown to see her father and mother, both were doing well. Rowan flew the rest of the way to Aithusa's domain and had a good visit with her youngest sibling. Then after the visit Rowan made her journey back to her domain, one night after a whole day of traveling, the dragoness stopped in the town of Bree. Some Hobbits from the Shire were in the city amongst others.

Rowan rented a room at the inn and strode over the tavern to get some food. She was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black pants and boots; she wore her hair in a braid. The patrons in the tavern either bowed to her or said hello, and she would reply in return kindly. She ordered some fresh cooked meat and devoured it when she finished she saw a familiar blonde.

 _What the bloody hell was he doing here?_ Rowan thought. As though he had heard her Legolas turned and looked into Rowan's golden eyes. Rowan quickly paid the tab before she hurried away, the sight of seeing the male elf made her heart hurt. She was halfway back to her room and when Legolas ambushed her.

"Why do you run from me Rowan?" he demanded.

"Because seeing you hurts my heart Legolas" she confessed. Not caring Legolas seized her lips into his catching the shape shifter off guard. It was while in that kiss did she feel a mating bond open and her eyes widened. Legolas must have sensed it too because he then pulled away from her.

"You feel it do you not?" he asked her. Rowan could only nod before Legolas pressed his forehead against hers. "Will you allow me to claim you?"

Rowan only nodded before the elf crashed his lips against hers once more. The elf had scooped her into his strong grasp, she wrapped her legs around his waist her hands stroking through Legolas's long blonde hair. Not once breaking their kiss as they came into Rowan's room. Legolas was quick to push her onto the bed before getting on top of her. There kisses became more heated and his tongue went into her mouth meeting with hers. Rowan's body shivered in delight as Legolas began to remove her clothing piece by piece. During their heated kiss her claws had come out and they shredded his shirt destroying it. Before they made love Rowan's bit into the left side of Legolas's throat.

His blood traveled down her throat and went she pulled her fangs away did her mark lay on his flesh where she bit him. She then bit hard into her wrist and offered it to Legolas who drank her blood to seal his part of the mating bond to her and to her alone. The two then shared a night making love to another, the sounds could be heard throughout the inn but the couple didn't care. Finally after such a wonderful even Rowan put herself on top of her mate's chest. She kissed his lips before resting her head over his beating heart.

"I finally you found my mate"

"You found me the moment we met Little Garnet" Legolas purred back before sleep claimed them both, the two of them now bound as one.

 **^^  
Please review!  
And stay tuned for "Of Earth&Sky" coming soon.**


End file.
